The Mystery of Mettalix
by EveryThoughtIsU
Summary: Rouge and Shadow are on a late night guard patrol, but a weird event transpires, that will send them on a whole new adventure. Sequel to Legacy of Rouge. Please R&R.


Rouge fastened the zipper on her boot, getting ready for her late night escapade, the Syndicate's ship was on auto-pilot and all it's members were asleep apart from her and Shadow, she put on her ebony mask, being identified could be her downfall, considering that she as well as the rest of the Syndicate, were considered missing, or dead. This, however, suited her fine, being considered non-existent, allowed her to execute her plans without interference, she had finished getting herself ready, but before setting out, she decided to give herself a once over in the mirror, she strolled over to the reflective surface and examined it, checking out her appearance, content with her satisfactory look, she walked out of her room, and along the long steely corridor, making a clanking sound as she went, breathing in the freezing air, that made her insides ache, she was wondering up to the deck to patrol, tonight was her turn, well, hers and Shadows, amazingly enough, how the two opposites got paired was beyond her comprehension, after reaching the end of the corridor and going through the doors and up the stairs, she reached deck.

She stretched her mauve wings and flew to a slightly higher level, before resting on a pole, upside down strangely enough, she was slightly startled when she heard a voice behind her "Why the mask?" it was husky, could have been Knuckles or, she spun around "Oh, Shadow, don't scare me like that!" he chuckled softly before resting on that same pole "Seriously, why the mask?" Rouge giggled "My, for one so quiet, you are so curious!" Shadow shrugged "Never being released before gives you a lot of questions, now, about the mask..." Rouge nodded "A, its so damn cold, and b, I don't like anyone recognising me." Shadow snapped his fingers in a mock fashion "Damn, I wonder if those spies know what you look like now?" Rouge giggled "Why are you always so quiet around the others? I mean, why should you be, you are so funny!" he shrugged "I don't even know why I am exposing this side to you.." she shrugged, before winking and giving him a nudge "Because ya' like me?"he blushed, and laughed nervously "Absurd, girl, completely absurd..." she shrugged before suddenly falling off the pole, when the ship very violently shook, he quickly reacted and grabbed her handed "What the -?" the ship shook again, cutting her off, she readied her wings and let go of his hand, flying around, looking for the perpetrator of the treacherous crime, she saw a nothing, but felt that wasn't a mere accident nor a freak weather condition, her emerald green eyes stayed open, intently watching for anything moving, the slightest disruption in the thin clouds, anything at all.

Shadow walked up the the edge of the ship and looked over "See anything, Rouge?" he questioned "No, nothing at all.." she said uncertain "could that have been?" he asked her, although a bit of a rhetorical question, she decided to answer "I think we were attacked..." Shadow gave her a strange glance "Why ever would you think that?" Rouge shrugged "Just a hunch..." he nodded at her, just then her sensitive ears twinged at a sound that Shadow was unaware of, she spun around and saw a sleek jet heading towards them, she dived and grabbed Shadow, and flew from its path of collision "What the hell?" Shadow growled as Rouge lifted him into the air "What's that?" he asked, a bit startled by its sudden appearance "That must be the attacker!" she growled "Well, Shadow, time to kick some ass!" he nodded at her, the jet then started toward them "Rouge, throw me into the air!" Rouge had no doubts of his power, or judgement, and threw him up without hesitation, he braced himself, right arm over left shoulder, hand open, charging with a yellowish glow, he then threw the arm back "Chaos spear!" six bolts of yellow lightning like bolts shot forth, Rouge grinned.

_This guy knows how to kick some ass!_

The bolts bolts missed, amazingly, the sleek and silver jet did a barrel roll, a very tight one, which just very barely, evaded the bolts "What?!?" Shadow said startled, the jet then appeared in front of him and crashed into his stomach "AHH!" he cried out from the intense pain "Shadow!" she flew forward and grabbed him by his back, stopping him from falling to his painful, and incredibly anti-climatic death, she was not a bit pissed, she then feel a hot beam graze her arm, hurting her team mates was one thing, but hurting her was another, she growled at the jet, at its unidentified driver, baring her fangs, symbolising the anger she was feeling, and the anger of hers that he was about to feel, she charged forward, leaving Shadow on the deck, she spun into a drill, and the jet attempted another dodge, but due to her being the projectile, she was able to change course and drill through the engine, the jet exploded and fell through the clouds, Rouge stood there victorious, before noticing a figure floating there, a black shield protecting it, obviously the jet's pilot, she was ready to bust a cap in his ass too.

He landed and was stalking towards her, slowly, yet, although short, it was an imposing figure, its red eyes, darker and more intimidating than Shadow's, now, something more scary than Shadow was a worry.

_What the hell is that?_

The robot dashed toward her, and before she could react he had struck her, and she was lying on the floor, with his foot upon her chest, she was panting "Go on, kill me then..." she said, fearless until the very end "Kill me, if you dare!" the robot lifted his arm and was about to bring it down through her throat, when its chest plate and surrounding area blew off, and it collapsed, smoke and sparks dissipating through the robots armour. "Who?" she saw Shadow standing there with his arm outstretched "Thank you..." she said weakly, in a hushed voice, her eyes glazing, and complete darkness taking over before she fell into a restless slumber, the last thing she felt was Shadow wrapping his arms around her and picking her up.


End file.
